That there is one to love me
by Yukishiro Tomoe
Summary: Pan disappears after revealing to Trunks that she loves him. Trunks realises he is the only one that can find her T/P Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Here's a new fic that has been collecting dust in my folder. It's based on a part of a Tennyson poem i found. Please R&R! Hope it doesn't get depressing in later chapters...but you can kinda tell from the poem can't you? :( Oh yeh...it's centered around Trunks and Pan.  
  
  
  
Let the sweet heavens endure,  
Not close and darken above me  
Before I am quite quite sure  
That there is one to love me;  
Then let come what may  
To a life that has been so sad,  
I shall have had my day.  
-Tennyson.  
  
  
A cool breeze swept through the outside of the function building. Limousines lined the streets, the shiny paint gleaming under the dim glow of the street lights. The faint tinklings of music floated in the air as the Capsule Corp staff and friends partied it up during the annual ball.   
  
In the nearby park sat a lone girl in a formal dress on a children's swing. A large, leafy tree cast shadows over a children's playground. In the poor lighting, one could see she was beautiful. Flawless porcelain like skin was enhanced by the moonlight. Intense dark blue eyes stared blankly into the dark. A body which would be a pleasant sight for sore eyes. Glossy black hair held up by a diamond studded clip, save several tendrils which framed the gentle curve of her cheek.  
  
The deep blue silk dress did nothing to shield her from the cold. Though she was shivering in the cool breeze, she couldn't face returning to the building for her coat. No more of seeing a particular handsome man flirt with other girls, without a glance her way.  
  
" Pan! What are you doing out here?"  
  
A man with lavernder hair called out to her. She watched him as he whispered into another girl's ears. She watched that girl giggle and kiss him before returning inside the building.  
  
" Whats up Pan?"  
  
The man walked towards her, taking a seat at the swing next to her own.  
  
" Nothing Trunks. Leave me alone. I'm enjoying my solitude."  
  
" C'mon Pan. Come back to the party."  
  
Trunks raked a hand through his soft lavender hair and grabbed her hand. For one fleeting moment, Pan felt warmth surging within her.  
  
I...I have to tell him...but...  
  
Pan pulled her hand away and kicked at the sand beneath her with her shoe.  
  
" No...You got back. Have enough fun for the both of us. You've made a great head start already haven't you Trunks?"  
  
Trunks frowned slightly at Pan's cold voice and shrugged.   
  
" No way Panny! That's not part of our deal. Not until you tell me whats eating you!" he said lightheartedly.  
  
Pan shifted her gaze back down from his face to the floor. Should she tell him? Her feelings raged inside her.   
  
" Trunks...I'm 17 you know."  
  
Sky blue eyes twinkled with mischief as they focused on her.  
  
" And I'm 29...whats your point? That I'm old?"  
  
Pan didn't seem to appreciate his humour as she replied in a flat voice.  
  
" No...I'm going to leave for college tomorrow."  
  
Trunks smiled began to swing back and forth.  
  
" I always knew you were smart. You'll do well."  
  
" That's not what I mean Trunks...Do you...Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Trunks let himself come to a gentle stop and turned to look at her with a bewildered look.  
  
" Well...not really. I mean you're one of my best friends."  
  
" Will you miss me?"  
  
Trunks was caught off guard with that question.  
  
" Sure...everyone will."  
  
Pan got up from her swing and stood in front of him. With the moon behind her, she seemed to look like an angel. Her deep blue eyes pierced into his.  
  
" No. You don't understand my question. I'm asking YOU. Will YOU miss me?"  
  
Trunks lifted a hand to loosen his collar, uncomfortable under Pan's pinning stare.  
  
" Um...of course I will. You're my best-"  
  
" Best friend right?" Pan interrupted. Her anger began to show in her voice. "Why do you have to be so BLIND?"  
  
Trunks watched confused as tears began to sparkle in her eyes. Standing up, he pulled her into a tight hug to try and comfort her.  
  
" What do you mean I'm blind Panny?" he said softly into her ear.  
  
Being so close to him...she couldn't find the courage to tell him.  
  
" I...I've got to go." She muttered, breaking out of his embrace.   
  
Trunks grabbed her wrist before she could run away.  
  
" Panny...why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Did someone bully you?"  
  
Once again they were standing close. This time Pan had no choice but to stare right into his eyes. When Pan didn't answer, Trunks assumed that he had found his answer.  
  
" That's it isn't it? Tell me who it is and I'll arrange something."  
  
" No!...that's not it. I don't understand..." Pan said while shaking her head. She could feel the tears roll down   
her cheeks. " Bura-chan knows...even Uncle Goten knows! Why can't you figure it out? It makes me so angry...it hurts inside. I...I've got to go...let me go."  
  
Trunks tightened his grip around her unknowingly to prevent her from leaving.  
  
" no...don't leave. Tell me what you mean...what I'm supposed to figure out. Damnit Pan! Just tell me Pa-"   
  
  
She slapped him.  
  
  
His hand moved to automatically touch his flaming red cheek. He loosened his grip on her almost immediately in shock.  
  
Pan took several steps back.  
  
" Fine. I'll give you what you want BAKA. I love you. I've loved you ever since I could remember! But you still treat me like a kid. Like I'm your sister. But I'm 17 now Trunks. 17...It's too painful now to watch you will all those girls. It...it hurts so bad inside. I can't stand it!"  
  
Finishing her outburst, Pan turned and took off into the sky, leaving Trunks standing alone in the park, completely shocked.  
  
  
*********  
  
I love you. I've loved you ever since I could remember!...it hurts so bad inside.  
  
Trunks stared into his drink. It had only been a couple of hourse since the party, since Pan's confession. Now his entire life was turned upside down. He was confused as hell and was damned angry at himself for not realising earlier. Unlike the other relationships he had with girls, he simply couldn't figure what to do about this.  
  
Even Goten knows! Why can't you figure it out?  
  
She had yelled at him, sounded so angry, so tired...so confused. Same as he. He could see it all so clearly now, all the clues which had been under his nose the whole time. The gestures...the comments...the touches.  
  
Then he remembered. She'd slapped him.  
  
His hand once again reached up to touch his red cheek. The reddish tinge hadn't gone away, and it wasn't just the alchohol. He tipped more of the velvety liquid down, burning his throat as the potent liquid slid into his system. His eyesight began to waver as his whole body begain to relax. He stuggled to stay upright on the bar stool as his limbs turned to jelly.  
  
" Hey sugar...looking for a good time?"  
  
He lifted his head slowly to see an attractive woman in extremely small pieces of leather covering her body. He grunted in response as the woman led him away from the smoke filled bar.  
  
******  
  
  
Tears fell like rain as Pan sat alone on a rock. She looked out at the ocean before her which churned endlessly. The magnificent view of the ocean did little to cheer her up. Her hysterical sobs and hiccups had slowed to sniffling, though the tears still fell.  
  
Why couldn't he understand?  
  
Pan clenched her fists as she crossed her legs, one over the other.  
  
Don't be stupid. He'll never love you.  
  
WHY?  
  
Because you're too young. Too much of a tomboy.   
  
BUT I CHANGED.   
  
He'll never see you as a woman.  
  
Pan's head hurt from the mental torment. She knew all the logical reasons why Trunks would never love her, but her heart refused to listen. She tried to wipe her tears away with the back of her hand. It did nothing to slow her tears.   
  
You're leaving tomorrow anyway. Forget him, forget everything. Don't come back.  
  
Pan let her resolve harden before she made a move to leave. Suddenly a hand held a piece of wet cloth over her nose and mouth. The cloth smelled strangely sweet and intoxicating as she feld her limbs slacken.  
  
Whats happening to me?  
  
Those were her last thoughts as she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2  
  
" So you finally awaken."  
  
Pan opened one eye sleepily as the unfamiliar male voice woke her up. When she started to regain full consciousness, her body became taut with fear. Her eyes slowly focused on the man in front of her wearing a gas mask.  
  
"What...what do you want with me?"  
  
Pan tried to stand but found that she was tied with rope and metal chains to the wall. Looking around, turning her head violently, she tried to recognise where she was. In the low light, she could see it was a small room, filled with dust and various useless objects, long ago forgotten.  
  
This place...no one will ever find me.  
  
Pan breathed deeply as she struggled to keep from panicking. Her wrists burned with pain from the rope burn. The man approached.  
  
" No...stay away...let me go! Please!"  
  
Pan looked up at the man who in turn knelt down next to her and shoved a cup of water to her lips. Thirstily, without thinking of the consequences, she drank the cool liquid. Using her chance while the man was near, she moved her arms to punch him with her tightly bound hands and blasted him with her ki. The man doubled over in pain and scrambled away from her.  
  
" I said let me go!"  
  
The man got up and dusted himself off, readjusting his gas mask which covered his face.  
  
" Don't be in such a hurry to die."  
  
Every hair stood on end as Pan backed up against the wall, the metal links in the chains digging into her back. She watched as the man walked over to a single, dusty wooden chair. Splintered and dusty, the unfinished wooden surface of the chair held a metal urn. Ashes were scattered on the chair and around it.   
  
" What...what are you doing?"  
  
The man didn't answer as he took out a packet of matches and set whatever was in the metal urn alight. Almost   
immediately, the contents began to smoke, releasing a sweet smell. Then the man left her alone in the room.  
  
What is he planning to do with me? What did he just do?  
  
Pan pulled at her restraints. The metal chains were thick and strong. She tried to form a ki ball to blast at the chains.   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Whats wrong with me? Why can't I use my ki?  
  
Pan tried to power up and again nothing happened.   
  
Nani?  
  
Pan looked around the room for an answer. Her eyes rested on the metal urn, smoke pouring out of it. She sniffed at the air. It was sweet.  
  
Incense...is it affecting my ki?  
  
Pan found that she could not sense even her own ki.   
  
That incense...that sweet aroma. I can't even feel my own ki. Its masking it for me...Not masking. It's stopped   
me from using it entirely.  
  
Her eyelids began to droop as she yawned.  
  
That man...he was wearing a gas mask.  
  
Her heart constricted in fear as she realised what situation she was in.  
  
I'm being drugged...so I can't escape.  
  
  
******  
  
Rolling over, Trunks groaned as he reached for his wristwatch on the bedside table. 2pm. Sighing, he laid back on the bed. Slow and even breathing coming from next to him caught his attention. Sitting up quickly, he swore under his breath as he saw a naked woman sleeping on the bed beside him.  
  
Hey sugar...looking for a good time?  
  
Trunks massaged his head as he remembered last nights events. He'd been drunk...and he'd met a woman...and something before that.  
  
Pan.  
  
Trunks hurriedly got dressed and left what he assumed to be the woman's apartment.  
  
Pan...she's leaving today. I have to talk to her...explain to her why I can't return her feelings. I don't want this hanging over my head...  
  
Are you sure you can't return her feelings?  
  
Trunks shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. He raked a hand through his hair to make an attempt to look decent.   
  
" I've got to reach her before she leaves."  
  
Not caring who would see him take off, he sped off through the skies flying towards Pan's house.  
  
  
  
  
" Pan! Where have you been...Oh its you."   
  
The front door to the Son house swung open to reveal Gohan's anxious face. Trunks watched as Gohan changed from disappointment to anger. In one swift movement, Gohan grabbed him by the nexk and pulled him into a headlock.  
  
" Gah!" Trunks choked out. " Gohan...are you doing?"  
  
Trunks struggled to breathe as Gohan's face flamed red as he tightened his grip on Trunks, almost cutting off his circulation.  
  
" Where were you last night Trunks! What did you do with my daughter?!"  
Trunks wondered what had made Gohan snap.  
  
What did I do with Pan? I didn't...not with her.  
  
Trunks cringed at remembering his one night stand. Gohan caught him in the act and found it incriminating.  
  
" Aha! So you did! Where is she now!?"  
  
" You mean she isn't home?"  
  
The familiar feeling of guilt disapated as an uneasy feeling rose. His gut tightened and his heart constricted at the knowledge that Pan did not return home.  
  
" Of course not! She was out all night with you!"  
  
Trunks swallowed hard, trying not to move. He knew that at his anger level, Gohan could destroy him in one blast. Keeping his voice low and soothing, he spoke again.   
  
" Gohan. Listen to me. I wasn't with Pan last night."  
  
Gohan released his grip, allowing Trunks to slide to the floor struggling to breathe.  
  
" Don't bother with the excuses. I SAW YOU yesterday night with her in the park Trunks! Plus you're in the same clothes as last night..." Gohan spat out, the veins on his forehead popping out. " And I can't say that your clothes are as neat and tidy as last night either."  
  
Trunks could feel Gohan's ki rise rapidly, nearing SSJ level.  
  
" Look Gohan. I wasn't with Pan. I haven't seen her since we were at the park."  
  
" Oh sure. I know what men like you are lik..."  
  
" Damnit Gohan! Listen to me! I WASN'T WITH HER!"  
  
" I said not to give me all that BULLSHIT Trunks. Tell me where she is!"  
  
Trunks got up from the floor and punched Gohan in the face, making him fall over in surprise.  
  
" Snap out of it."  
  
Gohan faced him once more, the angry look in his eyes gone.  
  
" ...i'm just worried. I don't know where she is...i thought...I thought she was with you."  
  
" Are you sure she's missing? That she's not out with her friends?"  
  
Gohan hunched over like a very tired man.  
  
" No...she's missed her plane. Her luggage is still here...she wouldn't have left already. Videl has been calling   
her friends and they don't know where she is either...But Trunks...what scares me is...I can't find Pan's ki."  
  
" Maybe she's hiding it."  
  
" But what reason would she have to hide it?"  
  
Trunks explored the idea with alarm.  
  
" Ok...lets go get everyone and search ok?"  
  
When night fell, Trunks was still searching. The Z team had been called and all of them had been searching for the entire day. By sunset, Gohan had gone into a full scale panic. Flying lower, he called out her name, trying to find her ki signature.  
  
She's missing. Somethings happened to her...I know it.   
  
*********  
  
It's cold...so cold.  
  
Pan shivered as the cold wind seeped through the cracks in the walls. She felt so tired...so sleepy. She couldn't fall asleep in case she would never wake up. The skin where the bonds were tied were scratched raw, the pain acting as nothing but a diversion for the cold air.  
  
What the hell does that lunatic want with me?  
  
The man hadn't come back since she had first seen him. She placed her arms around her knees, sitting with her back against the wall. Chains placed around her ankles and wrists. Ropes tied her hands and feet together, limiting her mobility.  
  
How long have I been here? Why can't they find me...Dad...Mom...Trunks.  
  
A flashback of what had happened in the park.  
  
" I love you."  
  
Pan felt tears once again sliding down her cheeks, this time unable to brush them away.  
  
Why did I tell him. Why did I bother?  
  
  
Author's note: Now I have no idea if this sort of thing exists...but it fits the story right? We'll just say it's a spiritual thing ok? Maybe incense has a weird effect on saiyajin. Who knows.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rain began to fall as the moon rose up in the sky, its silver rays casting shadows over the sea. Alone with only his shirt as protection, Trunks sat pensively, staring out into the ocean on a rock on the shore. Rain came down in sheets, soaking him to the skin in less than a minute. However, this went unnoticed as his worry began to increase, clouding his mind and blocking all rational thought.  
  
" Pan...Where are you?"  
  
Sounds of water churning and the violent sway of the trees made his lack of an answer more evident.  
  
Why should I be so worried about her? Pan is Goten's niece...Bura's best friend...but who is she to me?  
  
A family friend.  
  
One of my best friends...  
  
And what?   
  
Is there something else???????  
  
He felt a cloud of warmth enveloping his shoulders. Turning around, he saw his father standing several feet away. His purple waterproof jacket now lay across his shoulders.  
  
" ... Father."  
  
" Your mother insisted on me giving this to you brat."  
  
Trunks smirked as he took off the jacket and powered up to dry himself, careful not to disintegrate the jacket.  
  
" I'm saiyajin right? I don't need it."  
  
Now it was Vegeta's turn to smirk. He was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest and he was bone dry. His eyes focused on his son's head.  
  
" Brat...you still looking for Kakarot's grandbrat?"  
  
" Her name is PAN. Yes I am looking for her...but I can't understand WHY I can't find her! Why is it so frustrating!"  
  
Trunks stood up and let out all his confustion and frustration with a single ki blast, causing a whole wall of water to rise up.  
  
" Che...not bad brat."  
  
" ...why can't I find her? Why can't I find her ki?" Trunks spoked softly to himself.  
  
Vegeta's ears twitched, a sighn he was using his sensitive hearing. He let out an agitated breath, turning to look the other way, refusing to look at the younger man.  
  
" You don't need to find her ki brat. You know where she is."  
  
Trunks twisted around to face Vegeta, who was still looking off into the distance.  
  
" Really?! What do you mean? I've already looking in all the places I know she knew and-"  
  
" Do I have to spell it out for you brat? If you don't know, how should I know where your damned mate is! Use your senses!"  
  
Trunks stood to face his father, forcing Vegeta to look at him. Confusion set in once more.  
  
" What senses?"  
  
" You have an uneasy feeling about that girl don't you?"  
  
" Yes...so what?"  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists and spit out to the side.  
  
" Do I have to knock the knowledge into your head? You're dumber than I thought...but a lot more like a saiyajin then I anticipated."  
  
" Dad...get to the point."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Trunk's sharp remark.  
  
" You want to hear this or not brat?"  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" You don't need ki to find your mate. It's a sense. You just know. The sooner you sort out your pathetic feelings, the sooner you'll find Kakarot's grandbrat. I can't believe a 1/4 saiyajin has more senses than my son!"  
  
Trunks seemed to not have heard his father's last words. The words " mate" and "sense" were echoing in his head over and over.  
  
" You mean...I'm bonded..."  
  
" I see you remember my early lesson of saiyajin lore. Though you aren't pure saiyajin, u still have enough of the blood to not choose a mate for that human love thing. In saiyajin terms, bonding is for life. Far stronger than that human thing that they value so much."  
  
Trunks sank onto the ground, his head in his hands as he thought about his father's words as Vegeta flew away.  
  
  
Bonded....I'm bonded...with Pan.  
  
_____________  
  
  
Why the hell is it so cold?!  
  
Pan sat silently, shivering in the draught that flowed through the cracks in the wooden boards of her prison. Her jaw was frozen shut, preventing any sound for leaving her mouth. Her kidnapper had not returned since the first time she had seen him.   
  
Her kidnapper.  
  
What did he want?  
  
She had absolutely no idea. She couldn't figure it out, in all the time she had been stuck in the room.What had she done to deserve this?   
  
Flexing her leg, she attempted to get some feeling insde her limbs other than the numbness that enveloped her body. The steady drone of the heavy rain added to the dampness and coldness of the air, chilling her to the bone. Despite this, her main worry had remained with falling asleep and never waking up. That fear caused her to stay awake and alert for the past day...but it seemed she was starting to falter in her defense. She was so scared of never being rescued.  
There was probably no one looking for her either. She'd only been gone for 2 days, an eternity it seemed to her, but to the outside world...  
  
They'd chalk it up as her disappearing act because of Trunks.  
  
Which was kind of true....only kind of.  
  
She lifted her head, slowly letting it fall side to side in an attempt to loosen her neck muscles. Even in the dark, she could see the big red marks on her skin from rubbing against her bonds. Her eyes rested upon the incense pot. Sniffing the air, she realized the smell of the incense was beginning to thin out.  
  
" Damnit." She swore after a failed attempt at raising her ki.   
  
She would have to wait longer for the incense to thin enough to raise her ki. But then what? No one was looking for her...why would they? Why would anyone notice that her ki had popped up once again? She doubted that she was strong enough after lack of food and being sick that she would be able to break the thick metal chains that held her captive. Negative thoughts filled her head, vivid possibilities becoming real in her mind.  
  
She was going to die and no one would know.  
  
Her entire body shook with fear as she struggled to push the horrible thoughts away. She squeezed her eyes shut as if in physical pain. She had nothing to do but wait until death delivered his cruel blow.  
  
I don't want to die yet. Mom Dad...grandma Chichi...Grandpa Goku...  
  
Images of all the people who meant so much to her appeared in her head as she tried to remain positive.  
  
Uncle Goten...Bura...Trunks.  
  
Trunks.  
  
Trunks.  
  
The image of the lavender haired man refused to go away. All the memories she had with him played in her mind...the day they left for their trip around the universe...the night she told him she loved him.  
  
" NO!" she screamed out, thrashing against her bonds as she cradle her head in her hands.  
  
Her mind and heart battled for control within her.  
  
**********  
I don't want to think about that! I don't want to remember. I don't need to.  
  
But you know you love him. Why deny it?  
  
It's painful damnit. He doesn't love me back...I can't blame him. That doesn't mean I have to remember. I want to forget.  
  
He didn't say that he didn't love you.  
  
But he didn't say he did either.  
  
You didn't give him a chance.  
  
What was I supposed to do? Grab him by the legs until he said it?  
  
Well you didn't have to fly away...you didn't have to SLAP him. You didn't give him a chance to answer.  
  
**********  
  
Pan's cheeks tinged with red at the memory. She didn't want to think about it anymore.   
  
" Why did you scream girl?"  
  
In her mental turmoil, she had failed to notice the footsteps of her captor come towards her prison. Heavy footsteps, a crack of a knuckle and the creak of the door, and clicking sound. Blinding light. She blinked rapidly, trying to let her eyes adjust to the bright light of a single light bulb after being plunged into the darkness for so long. When her eyes got used to the light, she saw the black clothed man approach her with one hand behind his back.  
  
" Why don't you answer me girl?"  
  
The man walked over to the pot of incense, throwing the lid away. The glint of cold, hard metal was not lost on Pan as she began to struggle against the chains and ropes. The clanking noise made the man turn and walk towards her, now making no effort to hide the deadly weapon and his intentions.  
  
" Trying to get away? Not a chance."  
  
" LET ME GO!" she yelled, backing up against the wall, struggling vainly.  
  
The man advanced, unfazed by her attempts to hit him.  
  
" Why are you keeping me here?"  
  
Tha man didn't answer as he held her down, pining her down and raising his arm. She could see her reflection in the metal as the blade hovered dangerously above her.  
  
" no please...don't kill me. Please...why are you doing this to me?"  
  
" You don't need to live."  
  
The man's arm made a wide arc before heading straight for her.  
  
That's it. I'm...I'm going to die.  
  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, still trying to escape, the sensation of cold metal cutting warm flesh piercing at her side. White hot pain seized her, making her draw in a fast breath in surprise as the tangy smell of blood filled the air. She opened her eyes to see the man glance at her, throwing down the mask which concealed his identity. She felt her vision blur as the man left the room. She could see the blood drip onto the floor. The knife was still uncomfortably embedded in her side. The pain was still fresh as she pooled the knife out slowly. She could feel that she was rapidly losing her fight to stay conscious. She began to shiver as she held her hand over the wound on her right side. Fear gripped her as she realised she was beginning to go numb. The pain was disappearing...she couldn't find the strength to stay upright.  
  
I don't want to die yet...  
  
*~* Let the sweet heavens endure, *~*  
*~* Not close and darken above me *~*  
  
Not until I know...does he love me?   
  
*~* Before I am quite quite sure *~*  
*~* That there is one to love me; *~*  
  
I...I want to know. I want to know before I die. Please Dende-sama...  
  
Drawing a painful breath, she slumped onto the cold hard floor, staring at the pool of blood constantly growing before her eyes closed.  
  
______________  
  
Trunks flew through the skies, searching for Pan once more. Though he understood what his father was trying to say, he couldn't sense anything. He knew he had kind of liked her all along...but a bond? He wasn't sure. Finding it useless to sit around, he took to the skies to clear his head and search for Pan.  
  
Pan.  
  
He stopped in his flight, holding a hand to the tingling spot on his body, the lower right side of his upper body. He frowned as panic arose.  
  
Somethings happened to her.   
  
Closing his eyes, he flew blindly, hoping that the sense....hoping that anything would lead him to her in time.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Weird cliffhanger thingy...well not really. Next chapter out soon...I hope. Don't worry I know what I'm going to write so you don't have to wait for a very long time.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
*********  
  
Let the sweet heavens endure,  
Not close and darken above me  
Before I am quite quite sure  
That there is one to love me;  
Then let come what may  
To a life that has been so sad,  
I shall have had my day.  
  
*********  
  
  
Kuso.   
  
Trunks found himself in the middle of nowhere. It was dark and raining hard, not to mention freezing cold. In front of him was an abandoned wooden building of some kind. Something told him that she was inside there. Pan was there.  
  
He moved quickly, jerking the knob of the door loose and kicking open the door. The old musty smell wafted towards him as he stepped through the broken doorway, splinters of wood lying all over the floor. He wandered through the building, entering room after room, showing no signs of habitation save a few empty cans, remnants of foor still rotting, sending out a less than pleasant smell.  
  
His heart raced as he reached empty room after empty room, still not finding Pan. It seemed like he had been going in circles. At last he came to a door, already slightly adjar, with no dust covering the old splintered room, the white paint cracking off. Without another moment's hesitation, he pulled open the door. The tangy metallic smell of blood filled the air around him, making him freeze in fear.  
  
The staircase that met him stared down into the darkness of below. His fists lay clenched at his side as he moved slowly forward, one step at a time. Part of him wanted to race down to see if Pan was alright...if she was down there. However, fear that something may have happened kept him from going, in case the truth was too much to bear.   
  
A figure appeared in front of him, a knife gleamed in the light of upstairs, the blood dripping off the deadly blade evident, even in the dim light.   
  
" You shouldn't have come pretty boy. Now it's time to die as well."  
  
Now Trunks could see that it was clearly a man. A man racing up the stairs towards him with a knife pointed towards his throat. Numbly, he grabbed the man's arm, letting his elbow contact painfully with the side of the attacker's face, making him break and fall over the rickety handrail of the staircase into the cold darkness of below.  
  
Below...  
  
Die as well.  
  
Die.  
  
Now he raced down the rest of the steps, the smell of blood to his trained nose becoming stronger. Stepping onto the ground, he looked to the floor. He had stepped into a pool of blood, running all over the floor. His eyes moved frantically, tracing the trails of blood back to the source. A girl lay huddled in the corner, the shimmery material of her dress still shone in the dim light, soaked in blood.  
  
He drew in a sharp breath as he rushed to her side. With a quick sucession of ki blasts, he freed her from the ropes and chains that held her, pulling her into his embrace, desperately trying to wake her. Make her respond. He ignored the blood soaking into his own clothing as he pressed his left hand on the wound, supporting her on his lap with his right hand.  
Oh please...Panny...Don't die. I...I can't be too late.  
  
He realised he couldn't stay...he had to move quickly. She had already lost a lot of blood. He grabbed the piece of rope from the ground and laid Pan gently onto the floor, quickly finding the fallen man and tying up in his own prison. His eyes were wet as he picked up the dying girl.  
  
" Pan...talk to me...please. Don't give up..."  
  
Without any more words, he raced out of the building, powering up to the fullest to speed towards help.  
  
Pan moaned painfully as he felt pressure on her wound and someone shaking her. She drowsily opened one eye, pleading for that someone to stop.  
  
" Pan! You're awake!"  
  
Pan waited for her eyes to clear, letting the blurry image clear to form Trunks' face staring down at her worriedly.  
  
Trunks? What? Where am I?  
  
She heard the wind whoosh around her, realising that she was flying...or she was being carried.  
  
" ...I'm free."  
  
A tear dropped on her cheek, mingling in with her own.  
  
" Thank Dende I found you Pan. I was so scared...so scared I wouldn't find you in time."  
  
Pan opened her mouth to talk but found she had no energy.  
  
" Shh...don't try to talk. Save your strength...we're almost there. Just hang on a little longer."  
  
" ...Why...why did you come for me?"  
  
" Because I'm...because...Aishiteru.."  
  
" Why...why tell me now? After all this..."  
  
That made Pan cough violently, spitting up blood which spilled ovewr the side of her mouth.  
  
" Shh...don't talk Pan. Save your strength."  
  
" I need to know. I...I thought you didn't care."  
  
" Of course I care."  
  
" But that night...at the park..."  
  
" I was so shocked. I couldn't say anything...you ran away from me Pan. You didn't give me a chance to explain."  
  
Pan let out sounds that seemed to resemble a laugh, followed by a hacking cough which spilt up more blood.  
  
" So I was right..."  
  
Trunks brushed Pan's hair, matted with blood, back so the strong winds couldn't blow it around. He increased his speed once more as he staired down at her.  
  
" I'm bonded to you...Aishiteru...forever. " he whispered softly.   
  
  
A small smile played on her lips as she felt herself tire.   
  
" ...you know Trunks...I held on just to hear you say those words."  
  
She wanted to sleep...just a little. Her eyes began to slowly close.  
  
" No Pan...don't fall asleep...Stay awake. Don't leave me."  
  
But her eyes remained closed as her lips moved every so slightly to mouth her words, a soft whisper and then nothing.  
  
" I promise I won't leave you...aishiteru forever Trunks."  
  
Her lips curled to give him one last famous So Pan smile. Quickly, he bent his head to kiss her, tasting her blood as it entered his mouth. He could hear her breathing slow and feel her body slacken in his arms as he sped up, hoping against everything that his Pan could hold on.  
  
Don't die Pan...not like this. Don't go like this...don't leave me alone. Please. I love you...  
  
  
**********  
  
The bright white lights of the room flickered annoyingly. A broken young man sat impatiently on a hard white plastic hairm leaning forward with his head in his hands. The room was deathly silent, the gentle 'plop' of tears falling on shoe leather could be heard. Occassionally, he would look up, to see if the red light of the emergency room would have turned off. The bitter disappointment and guilt could be easily seen in his sky blue eyes.   
  
A loud bang could be heard, followed by many voices. They were here. All the people who have ever loved and cared for her. He couldn't bring himself to face them...if he hadn't saved her in time, he wouldn't ever forgive himself.  
  
" Trunks! How is she?"  
  
A nurse had called her family earlier when he had reached the hospital. Numbly, he sat staring at the blood encrusted underneath his shoes.  
  
Bura glanced at her brother. He seemed lifeless. His white shirt was soaked in blood, as were the rest of his clothes and his shoes. Not his blood...then it would have to be...  
  
" Oh Pan..." she choked out between her sobs as she felt her father lead her to a chair.  
  
The Son family were in a state of shock. Tears tinged everyone's eyes, Vegeta's fists clenched in fury as Bulma tried to console Chichi and Videl. Gohan stood silently in front of Trunks, watching the boy with his head lowered.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
Trunks looked up at Gohan. His eyes bulged with rage, his pale skin flushed with anger as his hair was starting to glow gold. He was struggling to keep from transforming.  
  
" Gohan...I'm sorry."  
  
He tensed as he felt Gohan grab him the collar and haul him to his feet.  
  
" Look at me boy. What happened to her?"  
  
Trunks refused to look in his eyes.   
  
" I'm sorry I couldn't find her earlier...I'm sorry I couldn't save her."  
  
Gohan's fist contacted with his right cheek. He flew and smashed into a wall, allowing himself to slide to the floor like a rag doll.  
  
" She's alive Trunks. She has been saved."  
  
Trunks wiped his blood from his lip and stood up, straightening his suit.  
  
" She was taken...held in an old building...stabbed."  
  
Gasps of horror and muttered words of guilt could be heard. None of them had taken Pan's disappearance seriously.   
  
" Who did this? I'll kill him."  
  
Goten clenched his fists and went over to Trunks, demanding where the bastard was. He left as soon as he found out, with Vegeta trailing behind him.   
  
Trunks stood motionless, filled with worry lest he had not made it in time. He was slightly aware that his sister was tugging at his arm, talking to him. All that he could hear was the soothing tones, none of her words came through. The room seemed like nothing but a swirl of colours and muffled sounds. Sorrowful and sad sounds that attacked him, leaving him no relief. All he wanted to know was if Pan was alright.  
  
She is going to make it.  
  
However, the painful constricing of his heart told otherwise. He felt a burning pain inside him as he felt a part of him die. Somehow he knew. He hadn't made it in time. She hadn't made it. She'd left him because he didn't deserve her. He had taken too long to realise his love.   
  
He waved his sister away, wanting her to stop touching him. He didn't want anyone touching him as he stared at the blood in his hands. Her blood. The blood he had helped spill. He looked up, straight at the swinging double doors which led to the emergency room, expecting them to open.  
  
A doctor stepped through, removing her scrubs, and looking at the group with a saddened look.  
  
" How is she?"  
  
He heard Gohan's voice, clear in his mind, ask the question on everyone's lips.  
  
" I'm sorry. She lost too much blood..."  
  
Trunks stopped listening as he strode through the double doors to see Pan. To confirm for himself...and see her one last time. The doctor had followed him but to his surprise, she waved away all the medical staff surrounding the body lying on the table. When he heard the green doors of the surgical room close, he approached her.   
  
She looked so peaceful, just lying there with a white sheet covering all but her face. Nothing but the stillness of her chest, where it should have been rising and falling betrayed her look of life. He looked at her skin, now translucent and glowing in the bright lights. He silently willed her to open her eyes and smile at him.  
  
He bent over and kissed her blue lips, hoping that she would respond.  
  
One last kiss.  
  
Tears fell onto the lifeless body in front of him as felt for her hands, wishing they would grip his as he was gripping hers. Both his hands held hers, touching his warm lips to her cooling skin as he stared at her beautiful face. He wanted to see her captivating blue eyes again. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted her to hear him speak.  
  
" Pan...Aishiteru...so why did you leave me?"  
  
He sank slowly to his knees, gripping her hand tightly as tears fell rapidly, soaking the starched white sheets which lay beneath her.   
  
" Why did you leave me?"  
  
Nothing but heart wrenching silence.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Bura stood alone, watching Trunks through the window on the door. Her brother seemed to be a broken man as she watched him sink to his knees. This had been the first time she's see him cry. His broad shoulders heaved in his sobs. He seemed to be more effected than her.   
  
Pan...my best friend. You can't be gone.  
  
If only I had paid more attention.  
  
If only.  
  
Bura bit her lip to try to stop herself from crying as she watched the heart breaking scene before her. She turned away, feeling as if she had invaded her best friend's and brother's privacy. She would never have guessed that Trunks had fallen in love with Pan. She knew that Pan had loved Trunks...and now...  
  
She's gone.  
  
Bura walked slowly back to the waiting room, staring at the black and white tiles become a blur as her tears blinded her.  
  
What are we going to do without her?   
  
Turning, she took one last look at her brother crying on the cold lino floor.  
  
What is he going to do without her?  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Author's notes: um. Sorry about that. Bit depressing? Oh well! Don't worry...Goten and Vegeta won't go off and kill the guy...! He'll have to suffer first. More in next chapter! ( yes it's not over yet. One more!!). R&R please!  
Oh and um...with the Untitled fic. I think i'll wait awhile before i go back to that. I seem to be suffering a writers block for that particular fic for some reason! Argh! I'll get back onto it as soon as i figure out what to do with it. I promise! heh :P  



	5. Chapter 5 Final

Chapter 5  
  
The sun shone brightly in the sky, as if it was another perfect and happy summer day. Bura walked along, holding a single red rose, on the lush green lawn of the cemetary. A sea of black could be seen in the distance. The gathering of all of Pan's loved ones, as well as the nosy press. She pushed the brim of her black hat lower, trying to hide her face from the flashing cameras as her father proceeded to hit each photographer until they became a dot in the sky.  
  
She walked steadily on, staring into her brother's familiar back. It had been a week since...then. He had sunk further and further into depression. He had not eaten, drunk or slept which alarmed everybody, especially her. She knew that Trunks had loved Pan more than anything. She had heard him say so that night...She had already lost her best friend. She didn't want to lose her brother also.  
  
" Onii-chan..."  
  
She walked by his side, hoping he would acknowledge her. She was taken aback when she saw his face. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked so haunted, so unlike her usual happy go lucky brother. She took his hand and squeezed it, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
" Bura. Leave me alone please."  
  
His voice was hoarse and low, shaky from emotions as he spoke. He took his hand out of Bura's grasp and stuck it in his pocket before walking dejectedly on. Bura dabbed her tears away from her eyes and kept on behind her brother.  
  
*****  
  
  
Why did you come for me?  
  
After all this...  
  
Why did you come for me?  
  
Why?  
  
Pan's sorrowful voice echoed through his mind as he sat, removed from all the hushed voices, whispering their condolences. Trunks clenched his fists tightly in his lap as he leaned forward, resting his forehead on his hands.  
  
I'm sorry Pan. I came too late...It's my fault you died.  
  
You know Trunks...I held on just for you.  
  
You shouldn't have...I don't deserve you. I was too late to save you. I didn't realise soon enough. I should have known from the beginning.  
  
I should have known.  
  
I should have.  
  
Tears ran unchecked as he clenched his fists tightly. His fingernails dug into his hands, allowing a steady flow of blood to drip onto the grass.  
  
She had asked him. Why did he come? She thought he didn't care. He had said he loved her forever...He had asked her not to leave. But she did.  
  
" I said I loved her...so why did she leave?" he whispered.  
  
Footsteps, shadows and then a dull thud as someone took a seat next to him.  
  
" She didn't leave you alone."  
  
He rubbed at his temples and turned his head to stare up at Gohan sitting stiffly beside him.  
  
" You don't understand."  
  
" Of course I do. She's my daughter."  
  
" You don't. I could have saved her..."  
  
" How could you have saved her? You didn't know where she was...at least you gave her a chance."  
  
Trunks choked back a sob and slammed his fist into his hand. Soft lavender hair whipped around in a wild disarray as he jerked back.  
  
" No Gohan. You don't understand. I knew where she was all along. My dad...he told me if I had believed...I would have known. I could have found her sooner Gohan. Pan would be ALIVE."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened at Trunks' sudden outburst. He hadn't wanted to do this. He was in enough pain as it was...but Videl had insisted. Trunks had looked so torn and lost...  
  
" Trunks what do you mean you knew where she is?"  
  
" I was flying through the skys...going blindly...anywhere and suddenly it hit me. I knew where she was because I admitted to myself I loved her. But...I was too late. I could have realised sooner! If I hadn't tried to deny it...I could have saved her. It's my fault she's dead!"  
  
Gohan grabbed him by the collar and shook him hard.  
  
" Get a grip Trunks. It's no one's fault but that bastard who stabbed her and he'll pay for what he did. You saved her...you freed her Trunks. You let her die happy...and I'll be grateful to you for that."  
  
Trunks was once again lost in his own thoughts as Gohan's words confused him. It was his fault wasn't it?   
  
*****  
  
Bulma tapped her foot impatiently as the policemen rushed around. She had taken it upon herself to build a brand new jail cell so that sorry excuse of a man could live in for the rest of his sorry life. Though her husband and Goten had beaten him to a pulp, she wasn't satisfied. The psychiatrist had found the man to be insane. There was no motive behind the murder...  
  
He had just felt like it.  
  
Of course, being such an influencial member of the community had been good to bring the man to live like Hannibal Lector, whether he ate people or not. She would make sure that he would stay there forever, he would never see the sky, the sun, the stars ever again. Just like her Pan. She had loved her like a daughter...  
  
And the bastard had to kill her.  
  
The policeman walked by her, his colleagues flanking the man. She stopped them to take a good look at the murderer. He looked like a normal person, but to Bulma, he was an animal, not fit to live amongst them anymore. He had obviously not fared well against Goten and Vegeta. She had been told that he had been close to dying before the two saiyajin had let up. From the casts and bandages, she could see that it was the truth.  
  
" What are you looking at."  
  
" Why did you kill her."  
  
" I felt like it."  
  
With a surge of adrenaline, she hit him with a left hook, leaving a spray of blood. She spat on him and motioned for the policemen to keep walking.  
  
" You bastard. Rot in hell."  
  
*****  
  
Sounds of a lock twisting and door opening echoed through the apartment. Bura stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind her as she called out.  
  
" Trunks! Are you there?"  
  
Bura looked in room after room of Trunks' apartment before spotting him, lying on his bed. Dozens of empty beer bottles lay strewn around on the floor as she entered his room.  
  
" Trunks?"  
  
She carefully sat down beside him, wrenching the half full bottle out of his hands and patting him gently on the cheeks to try and wake him from his drunken stupor.  
  
" Leave me alone..."  
  
" Trunks...talk to me."  
  
Trunks sat up immediately and pushed his sister away, pointing to the door.  
  
" I don't need to talk to anyone. I don't need YOU or anyone else to tell me it wasn't my fault!"  
  
" But Trunks...it wasn't."  
  
Trunks' arm sliced through the air in frustration, hurling a nearby lamp into the wall. The ceramic shards littered the floor, joining the empty bottles.  
  
" Damnit Bura! Leave me alone!"  
  
A lump in his throat formed when he caught sight of his sister's forlorn face, looking at him with fear and sadness. When she started sniffling, his shoulders dropped as he put a hand on his sister's shoulders.  
  
" I'm sorry Bura."  
  
Bura shook his hand off and got off his bed, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
" Look Trunks! You're not the only one who's hurting. We all cared about her! Just as much as you did! But it wasn't your fault she died!"  
  
Trunks shook his head sadly.  
  
" You're wrong! I LOVED her Bura...none of you know what that means. I could have found her earlier. I was bonded to her...I could have found her earlier but I didn't. If I had realised earlier I could have saved her. Pan would be alive."  
  
" Don't think about the ifs' Trunks. What happened has already happened. Thinking about the what if scenarios aren't going to help the fact that she's gone."  
  
" No...it was my fault. My fault! Don't you see?"  
  
" Honestly. I don't know why you want it to be your fault. Pan was free when she died. I'm sure she thought that...she knew you loved her before she died right?"  
  
" Yeh."  
  
" Then...she would have died happy."  
  
" What would you know about it?"  
  
Bura slapped her brother hard on the cheek before taking a step back. A red hand mark on his face matched the stinging red of her palm.  
  
" Of course I'd know. She was my best friend. You're being selfish Trunks. You really are. You're not the only one hurting...open your eyes."  
  
Trunks watched his sister stalk out of his room. A loud bang signalled that she had taken her leave. Emotionally exhausted, he lay back on his bed, acutely aware of the stinging pain which brought back so many memories. He closed his eyes.  
  
Flashback. To the fight they had had that first fateful night. The night that had started it all.  
  
" You don't understand...Will YOU miss me?"  
  
Of course I will.  
  
" Why do you have to be so blind?"  
  
I'm sorry...I know I should have been there.  
  
" I don't understand...It makes me so angry...it hurts inside."  
  
I'm sorry...it's my fault...  
  
Then she'd slapped him. Caused the same red marks, though the pain was much worse now. Not from the stinging blow, but the pain that she was gone.   
  
If I had gone after her that night...I wouldn't be where I am right now...you wouldn't be dead.   
  
" It's too painful now to watch you with all those girls."  
  
He'd had a one night stand. With a woman he didn't even know...that he'd picked up at a bar. While she was held captive...while she was going through the fear of never escaping. Dying.  
  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself in a room, an expanse of white which was endless.   
  
" Where am I?"  
  
" We're in your mind...I'll only be here a little while though."  
  
The familiar voice sent a shiver down his spine as he whirled around, searching for the voice.   
  
She stood there, an angel now, with the golden halo above her head smiling at him. Her eyes glistened with tears as he rushed to hug her, to feel her...to know she was really there. His arms held her tightly.  
  
" Trunks...you have to let go. I don't have much time."  
  
" Pan...I'm so sorry I didn't make it on time."  
  
Trunks had expected Pan's angry voice, but was surprised with fresh peals of laughter. She shoved him playfully and gave him a light kiss, holding his head so she could meet him eye to eye.  
  
" ...You're so silly Trunks. It wasn't your fault...I shouldn't have run away. I know that now."  
  
" No...you don't understand...if I had-"  
  
" Shh...I know everything that happened. Why do you have to blame yourself? I'm not exactly happy about that girl...but you got me out of there Trunks. You did me justice...and you made me happy before I died."  
  
" But-"  
  
" But nothing! Be happy ok? None of this was your fault. I've got to go...I'll wait for you forever Trunks. I'll love you forever...remember that. Don't do anything foolish ok? Or I won't forgive you!"  
  
Trunks held onto Pan tighter, but found that she was disappearing before him.  
  
" No! Pan! Don't leave me again! I love you!"  
  
" I never left you."  
  
Pan smiled at him again and kissed him once last time, before completely disppearing.  
  
**************  
  
A figure walked along the stone path, a bunch of beautiful flowers in the air. A light breeze blew, the perfume of the flowers tickling his nose as he approached the grave. The polished marble shone in the sunlight as he placed the flowers on the grass. He bowed.  
  
" Hey Pan. Just came to visit."  
  
There was no answer, and he had expected none as he stared at the words cut deep into the stone. Pan Son. He kissed his fingers lightly and touched them to the carefully etched letters as his eyes filled with tears. It had been a year since then.  
  
And I haven't done anything foolish Pan.  
  
He had kept on with his old life, running Capsule Corp like he did before. But no m ore womanizing. That was left to her Uncle Goten.  
  
" Sir...your presence is required back at the company."  
  
A well built man wearing a black suit and sunglasses appeared before him, standing rather stiffly. His body guards. Of course, being a saiyajin, he hadn't needed a bodyguard. His mother had insisted. To keep up appearances she had said...but he figured it was more likely that it was to keep him running away from the office.  
  
" I'm coming. Wait in the car."  
  
" yes sir."  
  
He waited until the man was gone before running a hand through his soft lavender hair and standing up, smoothing out the creases on his suit.  
  
" Ja ne Panny...You'd better be waiting for me...Aishiteru...until then."  
  
Turning quickly, he walked off to the gleaming black limo waiting for him.  
  
Up in heaven, a girl snorted indignantly with her arms crossed over her chest. However, her lips were curved in a classic Son smile.  
  
" Of course I'm waiting! Aishiteru Trunks. Until then."  
  
  
*********  
~ Owari ~  
*********  
  
Author's notes: Wahoo! Finish finish finish! Yay. Sorry if this chapter was a little jumpy...I usually write it a whole block to keep up the continuity but this time...twas a bit too long for that. Gomen!  
For awhile there I contemplated killing off Trunks too (That would have been a complete tragedy!) but then I thought...would someone try to kill me for killing off BOTH of them? Probably. So I decided to play it a little safer...besides I didn't wanna be responsible for the both of em dying. Review please! Until next time, ja ne!  
  



End file.
